Frostbite
by the-edge-of-oblivion
Summary: Jack Frost finally found someone to believe in him. Alex. Daughter of Zeus. Just a one-shot guys. random inspiration.


Snow was falling heavily now, but no longer under Jacks control. His light was going out.

We stood dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, fighting off wave after wave of shadow creatures. They were pushing us farther back, I knew. It was only a matter of time before Jack or I gave out and they took advantage.

Using the last of my power, I summoned one final blast of wind, throwing the horses back and dissolving the closest. I fell to my knees.

"Alex!" Panic was unusual in Jack's deep voice, normally so calm and confident. He sounded so scared. "Get away from her!" he shouted over and over at the never-ending mass of horses. He stepped in front of me, a true hero, and raised his staff.

"No Jack! Wait!" I tried to say, but he either didn't hear me or didn't listen. He was going to use the last of his power to protect me. A wall of ice formed between the shadows and us. Jack fell beside me, hands pressed to the snow. The edge of the cliff stood mockingly behind us.

Jack was breathing heavily. We both were. I moved close to him and placed my hand on his. His hand was cold as ice.

Jack turned to look at me, and I stared into his icy blue eyes for a moment. Then I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He pressed his lips to mine and I forgot about the shadows. I forgot about everything. All that was left was him.

Jack pulled back just a little. "The ice wont hold." He said. "We have to-"

Of course, that's when our wall broke. And we were both too weak to do anything about it. We had no more tricks up our sleeves.

Or so I thought.

Jack kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." I whispered.

Jack held out his hand. A single snowflake hovered in his palm.

The snowflake flew towards the shadow horses, and they dissolved into black sand. All of them. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He was grinning.

"Well, that was fun." He said.

"Oh, you think so?" The voice sent chills down my spine. Jack turned away from me and gripped my hand tighter.

"Who's there?" He yelled. The voice laughed, as if this was a game.

"I think you know who, Jack Frost." The black sand shifted at our feet, swirling in front of us until a man stood inches from Jack's face.

"I'm not afraid of the Boogeyman." Jack spat. Pitch laughed again and whispered, "You should be."

He stood up straight and clapped. Jack and I were thrown apart, and I flew sideways into the snow, next to a stone wall. Pitch appeared beside me and lifted me to my feet. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He covered my mouth with one hand and pinned me to the wall with the other.

"Your boyfriend doesn't have many fears," Pitch said. "But I sense that _you_ are afraid of something." I wasn't really listening though; I was looking past him. Jack was lying unmoving in the snow about ten feet away. I screamed into Pitch's hand and struggled, but he was much too strong.

"Ah, I think I've got it." Pitch leaned close and whispered in my ear. "You fear helplessness. Being unable to do anything if someone is in danger." He nodded towards Jack. "Say, a loved one, for example." Pitch smiled evilly. "You're playing this quite well, my dear."

He uncovered my mouth and I screamed Jack's name. Pitch snapped his fingers and chains formed around my wrists, binding me to the wall. I slid to the ground, yelling his name again.

Jack stirred, and Pitch laughed in delight. "Such a shame, Jack. You've finally found someone who believes in you, and now she's going to watch you disappear forever."

Jack stood up. He threw his hand out and his staff flew into his grasp. "Oh you think so?" he shouted with defiance. "I'm just getting started." He turned the staff towards Pitch, but he melted into the shadows. Jack turned around and saw him standing a few feet away. They both fired at the same time. There was a flash of light and they both staggered back. Between them was a frozen shadow, like a thin piece of black ice.

Jack recovered quickly, and he fired again as Pitch moved around the new obstacle. The force sent him flying.

He picked himself up. "Is that all you got?" Pitch taunted and raised his arms. Out of the fog came more shadow horses, their eyes glowed gold. They closed on Jack, and I struggled against the chains. I was gaining strength, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I watched the battle. I focused on a single link, and threw as much effort as I could into breaking it. I willed the air to bend the chain, or erode it, or anything really. I heard a satisfying _snap _and stood up.

I ran towards Jack just as Pitch blasted him with black sand. I watched as he flew backwards. Right over the edge of the cliff.

"Jack!" I shouted. I tried to fly, but I was still too weak. I reached the ledge and stared into the abyss. It was too dark down there to see anything. But I knew it was deep. Jack was gone.

"Jack." I said to myself. Jack. Tears formed in my eyes as I stared into the darkness.

I stood up shakily and turned around. Pitch stood there with mock sympathy on his face. "Oops." He said innocently. The shadow horses around him disappeared.

I walked until I was standing a foot in front of him. "You are going to regret that." I raised my hand towards the sky and stepped a safe distance back. Storm clouds rolled in. Pitch looked up in confusion. "What th-" he didn't get to finish.

Static charged the air, and a bolt of lightning arced downwards. The ground where Pitch was standing was struck, blasting a crater into the snow.

When the snow cleared, he was gone. A circle of black sand lay embedded in the ground.

_You shouldn't mess with a daughter of Zeus_, I thought to myself.

I stared at my feet and kicked the snow in frustration. Jack.

"I thought he'd _never_ leave." I turned around quickly, a smile spreading across my face. Hovering above the chasm was Jack, arms folded against his chest, white hair tousled, a look of annoyance plain on his face.

He landed lightly in the snow next to me. "I told you that you could trust me."


End file.
